


Кто-то другой

by Erna_Y



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Gen, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erna_Y/pseuds/Erna_Y
Summary: Райнхард болен, но ненавидит показывать другим свои слабости. Кто-то должен принять непопулярное решение...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит в альтернативной вселенной, где Кирхайс выжил, приблизительно в 3 г. Н.Р.  
> Может считаться сиквелом к тексту "Холодное железо" и приквелом к тексту "В чертогах героев".

1.  
Стаканы звякнули друг о друга.  
-Прозит, - Ройенталь слабо улыбнулся и отхлебнул виски.  
За победу сегодня пили, по меньшей мере, четыре раза. И еще - за удачу и долгие лета кайзеру Райнхарду. На банкете вино лилось рекой, и бокалов разбили без счета. Но слишком сильно разгоняться никто из здравомыслящих людей себе не позволял. Продолжили в рабочем кабинете - бывшем гостиничном номере, где по полу тянулись провода от наспех подключенной аппаратуры. Бутылка и стаканы красовались между стопкой донесений и рабочим коммом Ройенталя.  
Миттермайер кивнул на бутылку.  
-Как тебе виски?  
-Мог быть и лучше.  
Виски был тот же, что они пили в прошлый раз, на Феззане.  
-Это из-за вина. Вкус кажется не таким, как обычно.  
Ройенталь покачивал стакан, слушая постукивание льда о стекло.  
-Его величество рано ушел с банкета.  
-Наверное, устал. На него вместе с этими территориями свалились горы бюрократической волокиты.  
-Кирхайс ушел вместе с ним. Весь вечер они так и ходили - парой.  
\--Может быть, они сейчас вот так же сидят в кабинете, и что-нибудь пьют.  
-Например, кофе. Кирхайс только притрагивался к вину.  
-Ты что, наблюдал за ним?  
-Когда поднимаешь тост за тостом, вместе, не наблюдать сложно. Забавно: мы пьем с Райнхардом наравне, а Кирхайс только делает вид.  
-Он был бледен, - заметил Миттермайер. – Может, старая рана все еще болит?  
–Не знаю. Он выглядел бодрым  
-И Райнхард, кажется, им доволен.  
-Слабо сказано, - Ройенталь не пытался скрыть улыбку. - Но доволен ли он сам?  
Миттермайер нахмурился.  
-Так ты сделал это намеренно.  
-Что именно?  
-Отрезанный вражеский флот непременно бы ускользнул, если бы Кирхайс не захлопнул ловушку.  
-Он всего лишь добросовестно выполнил данное ему предписание. Штайнметц был в резерве, и Кирхайс загнал врага прямо под обстрел его флота. При чем здесь я?  
-Ты специально затянул отступление с перегруппировкой, дав врагу немного времени. Чуть больше дезорганизованности, и никто бы ничего не заметил. Но в твоих рядах был полный порядок.  
Ройенталь наполнил его стакан с таким видом, будто совершал священнодействие.  
-Я тоже иногда умею беречь жизни своих людей.  
-И ради этого готов пожертвовать толикой славы.  
-Отчего бы и нет?  
Вопрос повис в воздухе.  
-Ты хотел проверить его. Повторит ли он прошлую ошибку и на этот раз.  
-Сдается мне, что ты сам не уверен в нашем номере два.  
-Меня беспокоит, какова будет реакция кайзера, когда он догадается о твоих мотивах. Сначала скандал с той женщиной, потом это…  
-Думаю, Райнхард уже догадался. Он благоволит к Кирхайсу, и готов простить многое. В прошлый раз, когда он упустил вражеский флот, отказавшись от боя на истощение, его величество ни слова не сказал. Если бы упустил и на этот раз, в худшем случае, нас ожидала бы еще одна битва.  
-Значит, как истинный любитель подраться, ты позаботился о возможности продолжения войны?  
-Его величество наверняка устроил бы и такой исход.  
-Почти не сомневаюсь, - Миттермайер вздохнул. - В одном ты прав. Что-то было во взгляде Райнхарда, когда он подошел к нам. Тогда я не понял, что это было за выражение. Этакий заговорщический взгляд, как будто ты оказал ему услугу. Пожертвовать толикой славы и удержать ситуацию под контролем - рискованная игра, на которую мало кто смог бы решиться.  
Миттермайер внимательно посмотрел на друга. Чем выше ставка, тем больше удовольствия от игры. В последний раз ставка разыгрывалась немалая.  
-У Райнхарда не прекращается жар. Уже больше года он держится на одних стимуляторах. Это не усталость, как говорят его врачи, и тем более не простуда. Мы должны быть полностью уверены в том, кто поведет нас в следующий раз.  
Устраивай проверки как-нибудь иначе, только не во время боя, хотел сказать Миттермайер. Но промолчал. Ведь Ройенталь лишь высказал то, что в последние полгода витало в воздухе. И все же - скверные игры, и вдвойне скверно, если кайзеру они по душе.  
-Что за упаднические настроения. Он побеждал всех своих врагов, победит и болезнь, и проживет еще много десятилетий.  
-Хотел бы я, чтобы так оно и было.  
-А как насчет Кирхайса?  
-Что ты имеешь в виду?  
-Ты нашел ответ на свой вопрос, или все еще не уверен?  
Ройенталь улыбнулся своим мыслям.  
-Мне кажется, он изменился.

 

2.

Примостившийся в углу торшер, который забыли убрать, и пара плюшевых пуфиков лишь подчеркивали ощущение походной обстановки. Кирхайс - в черном плаще, с блестящим металлом на кителе, - замер в трех шагах от стола. Темная фигура, отраженная в оконном стекле, в разбавленных огнями сумерках. Можно посмотреть еще – как будто на город далеко внизу, утративший свой романтический статус колыбели свободы.  
Пол как будто покачивается под ногами. Непривычная сила тяжести. И холод. Проклятый холод, с самого утра. Впрочем, как обычно.  
Время – странная штука. Изменения совершаются постепенно, а замечаешь их неожиданно. Кажется, еще полгода назад на мостике «Барбароссы» стоял совсем другой человек. С тем же лицом, с тем же голосом, с тем же шрамом на шее.  
А теперь – кто?  
Тень меняется вместе с тем, кто ее отбрасывает.  
Так трудно оторвать взгляд от зрачка темноты, не хочется прерывать молчание. В нем заключено все, что было прежде, и все, чему суждено произойти.  
Райнхард обернулся. Молчание заполняло пространство, словно невидимая звездная пыль.  
-Что будешь пить? Есть спиртное на любой вкус и тоник. Только кофе предложить не могу. Эмиль ушел спать.  
-На твой выбор, - ответил Кирхайс.  
Райнхард остановился перед ним. Можно не сдерживать радость. Дать себе волю. Да вот только то, что кажется теплым – не более чем разогретый от огня металл. Никакого трепета, никакой напряженности. Такова его природа. Металл постепенно остывает, чтобы покрыться льдом.  
-Мы это сделали, - понизив голос, проговорил Райнхард. - Мы подошли к краю. Еще одна кампания, и галактика будет нашей.  
-Людям нужна передышка. Они устали от войн.  
-Разумеется, я дам им передохнуть. Боги, наконец-то этих бессчетных парсеков между нами больше нет! Располагайся, сейчас открою вино.  
-Постой.  
Тяжелая рука легла на плечо, понуждая остановиться. Не спрашивая дозволения, спокойно и деловито Кирхайс приложил ладонь ко лбу. Ладонь была холодной, как лед. Что за бесцеремонность? Гнев застрял в горле. Но Кирхайс даже не двинулся с места.  
-У тебя сильный жар. Прошу прощения.  
-Да ладно тебе, - вздохнул Райнхард. – Просто не люблю, когда меня трогают без спроса.  
-Знаю, - Кирхайс улыбнулся. Не так, как прежде. Устало. – Садись за стол, я скоро.  
Через пять минут на столе были стаканы с прохладным травяным напитком  
-Что это?  
-Хватит на сегодня спиртного.  
Райнхард попробовал. Вкус смутно знакомый. Из детства.  
Кирхайс тоже пил, и не отводил взгляда. Все та же тихая грусть. Все то же спокойствие.  
Похоже, в последнем бою он оставил нечто важное и получил взамен столь же ценный дар.  
-Сколько ночей ты не спал? – Вопрос застал врасплох. А сколько их вообще было, этих ночей, в перерывах между совещаниями, бессонными бдениями на мостике, коротким забытьем в капсуле, и все сначала, по кругу?  
-Не помню, - честно ответил Райнхард.  
-Тогда ложись спать. Я побуду здесь, если не возражаешь. Завтра нам предстоит трудный день.  
Некоторое время он рассматривал того человека, который был Кирхайсом, и в то же время – кем-то другим.  
И внезапно все встало на свои места. Тому, кто только что разливал травяной отвар, Райнхард не хотел приказывать. Не хотел перед ним притворяться всемогущим героем, не допускающим ни единой слабости. Потому что тот, другой – с рыжими волосами, со шрамом на шее, в черном плаще – тоже Райнхард, завоеватель галактики. И пока он жив, все намеченное будет исполнено безупречно.


	2. Никто другой

Лекарства нашлись во встроенном шкафчике рядом с приборной панелью кухонного компьютера: несколько пачек сильного обезболивающего и пара красных коробочек с жёлтой полосой, а в них ядовито-зеленые таблетки с тиснёным значком - сильный боевой стимулятор. Как написано в инструкции, «снимает усталость, увеличивает физическую силу и выносливость, повышает концентрацию внимания». И ниже: «во избежание нежелательных побочных эффектов, через восемнадцать часов после приёма таблетки необходим полноценный отдых». Две таблетки осталось. А что там, под обеденным столом валяется? Точно такая же красная коробочка. Пустая. Интересно, Эмиль сюда давно заглядывал? На столе стакан, воды на донышке. Рядом - ещё один стакан, с остатками вина. Хотя эту химию можно и без воды жевать, как конфеты. Вот Райнхард и жуёт. В сочетании с алкоголем и обезболивающим. В этот номер он въехал пять дней назад. В каждой упаковке - по двадцать штук. На флоте такие таблетки предписано выдавать только с ведома командира корабля, и только в экстренных случаях, когда у личного состава нет возможности восполнить силы в капсулах для сна.  
Стараясь не шуметь, Зигфрид обследовал последний из кухонных шкафчиков. Там нашлась ещё одна упаковка. Ополовиненная.  
Когда он успел? И, главное, как давно он их принимает?  
Недомогания, приступы озноба, боли продолжаются уже полгода. Врачи говорят, что всему виной хроническое переутомление. Да только - верится с трудом. Три месяца назад Райнхард выглядел усталым, не более того. А сейчас на него страшно смотреть: щеки ввалились, и взгляд - лихорадочный, горящий. Воротничок кителя кажется широковатым, а руки... Трудно этого не заметить. Может быть, он приказал им молчать, чтобы скрыть правду? Если так, то лекарства были бы совсем другими. Эти, зелёные, ни один мало-мальски вменяемый военный медик не пропишет больному с ознобом. Райнхард скорее умрёт, чем попросит помощи. Слишком много власти он собрал в своих руках. Стоит выказать слабость, и враги снова поднимут голову, а подчинённые понемногу начнут сомневаться в том, что Райнхард - тот непобедимый герой, перед которым они преклонялись, - вот как он рассуждает. И кое-кто думает оценивающе: сколько он ещё продержится? И кто будет следующим? Райнхард так и не основал династию. Он даже не женат. Если он умрёт, империя рухнет, как в далёкой древности рухнула империя Александра Великого...  
Только не в этой жизни, и не в этой галактике. Хотя бы в ближайшие сорок лет.  
Стараясь ступать тихо, Зигфрид подошёл к двери в спальню и прислушался. Из-за двери доносилось медленное, тяжёлое дыхание. Райнхард крепко спал.  
Вернувшись на кухню, Зигфрид раскрыл на столе портативный комм и принялся за дело. В этот ранний час все, кроме дежурной охраны и часовых, или спали, или праздновали в номерах: официальный банкет по случаю взятия Хайнессена закончился, теперь с чистой совестью можно напиться. Информационщики - не исключение. И аппаратуру они ещё не всю подключили. Самое время заглянуть в закрытую часть медицинского архива. Шифры и пароли министерства двора не менялись уже больше года. Медкарта Райнхарда нашлась со второй попытки. Так, так. Последняя запись сделана шесть лет назад. Очередная, довольно формальная, медкомиссия в Штабе Флота. Больше ничего. Ни анализов, ни результатов обследования. Может быть, где-то есть другая карта, о которой знает только Райнхард и его личный врач? Может быть, она хранится на флагмане? Тут имеет место либо тщательное сокрытие сведений, либо...  
Зигфрид потёр шрам на шее.  
...либо он отсылает докторов, когда они рекомендуют ему пройти обследование.  
Вот это - скорее всего.  
Но не тащить же его к врачу насильно? Потащишь его, императора галактики... И увещевания не подействуют. Три месяца назад было целых две попытки уговорить его сдать анализы. Никакого толку. Третья может все испортить.  
Надо действовать наверняка.  
Заверив сообщение своей электронной подписью, Зигфрид отправил его на номер медицинской части, дежурному. Теперь можно отдыхать до утра. Кровать в собственном номере, конечно, удобнее. Да вот охрана выпустит, но без соизволения его величества обратно уже не впустит. Так что спать придётся в кресле, в передней.  
Зигфрид снова прислушался. Райнхард дышал тихо. Похоже, его разбудили шаги.  
Шорох. Скрип. Дверь распахнулась, и из спальни выглянул Райнхард - заспанный, лохматый, в своей средневековой ночной рубахе ниже колен.  
\- Ещё не спишь? - охрипшим голосом пробормотал он.  
\- Уже укладываюсь.  
\- Как будто, ты мало спал в кресле у себя на флагмане. Почему к себе не идёшь?  
\- Не хотел оставлять тебя одного.  
В сонных глазах Райнхарда мелькнуло что-то похожее на грусть. Он указал в сторону коридора.  
\- Душ вон там, во второй спальне есть диван. Шкаф с бельём - возле кухни. Там плед, подушки и прочее. Ты должен отдохнуть, даже если намерен охранять мой сон. Укладывайся.  
Ответ не требовался.  
Райнхард закрыл дверь изнутри, пошуршал одеялом и затих. Его снова одолевал сон. Лекарство, подмешанное в травяной напиток, продолжало действовать.

Усталость взяла верх над бдительностью, и Зифрид растянулся на диване в комнате для охраны, оставив дверь приоткрытой. Он то погружался в зыбкую дремоту, то снова просыпался, прислушиваясь. Райнхард спал крепко и мог бы проспать долго, но он не изменял своим привычкам даже во время болезни. Поэтому в шесть тридцать Зигфрид, как смог, привёл себя в порядок (щетина пробилась за сутки - да и Хель с ней) и переместился в переднюю.  
В семь утра в императорские покои вошёл ординарец, рыжеватый парнишка лет шестнадцати - Эмиль фон Зелле. Увидев Зигфрида, он тотчас же вытянулся по стойке «смирно». Скрыть изумление у Эмиля получилось из рук вон плохо. Зигфрид кивнул ему, разрешая пройти.  
Утренний туалет Райнхарда займёт минут сорок, и это совсем немного, учитывая, сколько хлопот доставляет золотистая грива, закрывающая спину. Тяжёлая, как королевская мантия.  
Минут через двадцать дверь императорской опочивальни распахнулась. Эмиль откозырял и поспешил куда-то. Вслед за ним появился Райнхард. В форменных брюках и свежей рубашке, гладко выбритый, но все ещё растрёпанный.  
-Я распорядился насчёт завтрака. Поможешь мне одеться?  
Зигфрид вытянулся по стойке «смирно». Райнхард махнул рукой, приглашая войти.  
Разумеется, он не стал бы просить о чем-то подобном никого другого из своих адмиралов. Ни Ройенталя, ни Миттермайера, ни, конечно же, Оберштайна. На это есть ординарец. Дело адмиралов - воевать. Но Зигфриду Кирхайсу доводилось чинить его оружие, перевязывать его раны, готовить ему еду. И Райнхарду доводилось помогать ему облачаться в доспехи, и перевязывать раны Кирхайса. Не так уже много лет прошло с тех пор, как они в последний раз ели из одной тарелки. Жизнь меняется, но что-то остаётся неизменным.  
\- Выбирай.  
В шкафу обнаружился ряд военных кителей и брюк, множество одинаковых белых рубашек. Никакой гражданской одежды. В отдельной секции висели белые плащи. Три кителя были меньшего размера, чем остальные. Один - парадный, сверкающий серебром, и два повседневных, с обычными знаками различия адмирала флота. Зигфрид выбрал повседневный.  
\- Подойдёт?  
\- Вполне.  
Кители нового образца не требовали особых навыков обращения с застёжками. Но пристегнуть плащ и не запутаться в эполетах, крючках, кнопках, и при этом не прищемить волосы - задача не из простых. Повседневный китель, хоть и был уже, чем те, что помнил Зигфрид, и всё равно болтался, оказавшись впору только плечам. Прежде Райнхард был стройным атлетом, теперь его болезненная худоба бросалась в глаза.  
\- Прости, я, кажется, ошибся с размером. Возьму другой.  
\- Не нужно, - покачал головой Райнхард. - Все в порядке.  
Оглядев себя в зеркало, он взял со стола расчёску с редкими зубьями.  
\- Обычно меня причёсывает Эмиль, но раз ты здесь... Надеюсь, ты не забыл, как это делается?  
\- Никак нет, ваше величество.  
Забыть такое невозможно, даже если очень хочется.  
Взяв одну из прядей, Зигфрид провёл по ней расчёской. Зубцы застряли. Пришлось распутывать осторожно, чтобы не причинить боль. Совсем как на Одине, лет пять назад, ещё когда был жив маленький кайзер Эрвин-Йозеф. Когда Райнхард выглядел таким счастливым в своих упоительных попытках вернуться к прошлому. Но Эрвин-Йозеф мёртв, и к прошлому возврата нет. Есть только настоящее. Здесь и сейчас. Вот эти золотые пряди, струящиеся между пальцами, шелковистые на вид и жёсткие на ощупь.  
Райнхард задумчиво улыбнулся.  
\- Я был бы рад, если бы ты причёсывал меня вместо Эмиля. Но это было бы слишком большим расточительством по отношению к твоему времени.  
Когда это тебя волновало, подумал Зигфрид.  
\- Почему ты остался здесь на ночь?  
\- У тебя был сильный жар, - Зигфрид осторожно дотронулся до его лба. - Ты и сейчас горячий.  
На этот раз Райнхард не отшатнулся. Лишь побледнел, будто увидел призрак в мантии и с косой.  
\- Надо думать, с минуты на минуту здесь будет врач?  
Отступать некуда, да и незачем.  
\- Да, ваше величество.  
\- Ты вызвал его под предлогом моей личной просьбы? Это единственный возможный вариант.  
\- Так точно.  
\- Вопиющее превышение полномочий. - Вкрадчивый голос внушал куда больше трепета, чем ругань и швыряние бокалов. - Что-нибудь скажешь в своё оправдание?  
Если Райнхард решит наказать, то накажет. Отстранит, устроит разбирательство. Оберштайн спит и видит, как бы найти повод, чтобы сместить номера два. А сейчас - положение близкого друга даёт некоторые привилегии, и одна из них - говорить императору неудобную правду, когда это необходимо.  
\- У тебя достаточно преданных людей. Они готовы умереть за тебя. Но в некоторых делах от них мало пользы. Никто из них не способен, как следует, позаботиться о тебе, потому что твоя воля для них - закон. - Зигфрид достал из кармана две опустошённые красные коробочки от боевых стимуляторов и выложил их на столик, как козыри в карточной игре. - Нашёл, когда готовил чай. Они опасны, если превысить дозировку. Твои доктора оказались совершенно бесполезными, потому что подчиняются твоим приказам, даже когда приказы противоречат правилам и инструкциям. Врачи могут лишь наблюдать за тем, как ты медленно убиваешь себя, заглушая недомогание вот этими стимуляторами.  
\- По-твоему, было бы лучше, если бы я слёг в разгар военной кампании? Мятежники бы были несказанно рады такому повороту.  
Нельзя не признать, что он прав. Райнхард исполняет обязанности главнокомандующего, и его болезнь неминуемо повлекла бы за собой промедление, которым Ян Вэньли и с соратниками не преминули бы воспользоваться.  
\- Сейчас ты уже можешь позволить себе отдых. Кампания завершена.  
\- И что с того? Нам предстоит выстроить новую структуру власти, наладить управление, и главное, в зародыше погасить беспорядки и мятежи, которые ожидают в будущем, ведь Изерлон ещё держится.  
\- Для того чтобы завершить объединение галактики, тебе понадобится много сил, - заметил Зигфрид мягко. - Стимуляторы пока ещё помогают, но с каждым днём они подтачивают тебя изнутри. Тебе стоило бы хоть на время отказаться от них, и пройти обследование. Никто ни о чем не узнает. Позволь мне позаботиться об этом.  
Райнхард подошёл к окну и замер, глядя на город, чужой и враждебный, как будто притихший в ожидании удара.  
Из-за входной двери донеслись шаги. Доктор. Он явился точно в назначенное время.  
\- Это низко и подло. Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу это тебе. Ты опаснее любого мятежника, потому что ты единственный, кому я доверяю точно так же, как себе самому.  
Поэтому я не имею права не воспользоваться своим преимуществом, и не сделать то, что могу сделать только я, подумал Зигфрид. Но не сказал этого вслух, а лишь отступил на шаг и поклонился. Райнхард так и стоял у окна, как мраморная статуя.  
Когда Зигфрид выглянул в коридор, доктор уже направлялся к лифту. Дежурные гвардейцы с недоумением переглядывались - никаких распоряжений о визите личного врача императора они не получали.  
\- Постойте, господин доктор, - Зигфрид взглянул на старшего из гвардейцев. - Майор, что случилось?  
\- Ваше превосходительство, без прямого приказа его величества нам не дозволено никого впускать.  
\- Его величеству нездоровится. - Зигфрид сделал выразительную паузу. Во взгляде гвардейца промелькнуло понимание - всё-таки, накануне был банкет. - Входите, доктор.  
Райнхард появился через минуту - в белом плаще с аксельбантом, бледный и строгий. В нерешительности личный врач его величества оглянулся: видимо, уже заподозрил неладное, и обдумывал, как без потерь выйти из щекотливой ситуации. Зигфрид сдержанно кивнул ему. Взгляд императора не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
\- Можешь идти, Кирхайс, - проронил он негромко.  
Зигфрид откозырял и вышел, гадая, что последует за этим: обычный медицинский осмотр или допрос с пристрастием.

 

День пролетел стремительно. В координационном центре штаба флота, разместившемся в самом большом из конференц-залов, было так шумно, что приходилось время от времени заслоняться звукопоглощающим полем. На Новых Территориям шло развертывание имперских военных баз, и сохранялся режим военного положения.  
Около шести вечера, на совещании генштаба, Райнхард, неожиданно для всех, потерял сознание. Он очнулся только через несколько минут. Совещание пришлось отложить до утра. Доктор сделал Райнхарду укол жаропонижающего – оказалось, температура близка к опасной для жизни отметке. Лечь на диван в приемной Райнхард отказался. Так и сидел в кресле, с помутневшим взглядом, позволив себе лишь откинуться на мягкую кожаную спинку.  
Он отпустил адмиралов, отпустил Люкке и Штрайта, отставив лишь личного врача, начальника охраны и ординарца. Кирхайс тоже хотел уйти, но Райнхард окликнул его негромко.  
\- Кирхайс, останься.  
Идти он не мог, а позволить нести себя на носилках – было ниже его достоинства. Оставалось ждать, пока подействует лекарство. По расчетам доктора, минут тридцать. Доктор, повидавший многое на войне, выглядел не на шутку обеспокоенным. Похоже, медосмотр все-таки состоялся, и его результаты были неутешительными.  
\- Господа, - пробормотал Райнхард. - Оставьте нас ненадолго.  
Он похлопал ладонью по подлокотнику кресла, приглашая Кирхайса приблизиться. Похоже, он не мог говорить в полный голос. Когда коммодор Кисслинг, доктор Вайгель и Эмиль вышли, Кирхайс опустился перед Райнхардом на одно колено.  
\- Зачем? Мог просто сесть на подлокотник, - усмехнулся Райнхард и добавил:  
\- Я выбросил зеленые таблетки, все до одной. Глупо обманывать судьбу.  
\- Как медосмотр?  
\- Пока не известно. Но говорят, жить буду, если начать лечение прямо сейчас, - Райнхард мотнул головой, как будто пытаясь отогнать наваждение. - Мне понадобится главнокомандующий. Так что готовься к новым обязанностям.  
Он протянул руку и потрепал Кирхайса по плечу.  
\- У тебя все получится.  
Кого он убеждал?  
\- Сделаю все, чтобы оправдать доверие вашего величества.  
\- Вечером приготовишь мне тот травяной напиток?  
\- Конечно, - ответил Кирхайс.  
Райнхард снова откинулся на спинку кресла и улыбнулся безмятежно, как будто самые приятные из его воспоминаний вдруг стали явью.


End file.
